Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist of the children's television show Lazytown, and a major character in Dimensional Clash IX. He works with the big bads, specifically Yukari and ???. The nemesis of Sportacus, his goal is to impose upon Lazytown the lazy lifestyle that he advocates. Appearance The character normally wears a two-piece suit of maroon and purple with gold pinstripes, formal shoes, a navy blue shirt with cuffs and cuff links and a gold pocket watch. His hair is black and extremely slicked, as are his eyebrows. Robbie's eyes are seen to be grey in the series, however, some official merchandise has depicted him with brown eyes. He is the tallest character in the series, and is very thin. He is also the most handsome and beautiful person in LazyTown, in some opinions. Equipment & Abilities Robbie Rotten is a surprisingly mundane character, with little in his favor especially when compared to his coworker. That being said, Robbie will still be a formidable villain on his own in the Clash, outsmarting his opponents. Equipment *Robbie has an Automatic Wardrobe, fulll of a variety of disguises he needs to get around. *Robbie has an Invention Microwave which can make any invention he thinks of. *Robbie has a telephone hooked up to a very fast service, delivering whatever he needs. Abilities *Robbie is an inventor, suggesting he has a brilliant mind and some knowledge in engineering. Personality Robbie's immaturity can be seen in certain childish behavior, fear and lack of development. He is afraid of the dark, he often jumps when surprised, and when confronted or exposed he slinks away with embarrassment. He exhibits a fear of abandonment and he reacts by dreaming up an imaginary friend (the little fly in The First Day of Summer). Robbie has little or no idea of how to act in Social situations. When he attends Ziggy's birthday party in The Greatest Gift he is unsure of how to behave or act around others. Pixel greets him and he simply replies "Whatever." Malevolence is defined as "the state or condition of being malevolent; hostility." There is no doubt that Robbie often displays malevolence towards others having a desire to ruin their fun and to teach them a lesson. He is particularly malevolent towards Sportacus, wanting to drive him away or get rid of him for good. Several times he also tells Stephanie to "go away little girl." Fortunately his malevolence does not result in physical injury or harm, even despite some of his tricks and rotten plans being downright dangerous. In fairness it must be said that Robbie's plans in LazyTown are exhibited in a cartoonish manner and with all the appropriate buffoonery and humor. Nevertheless he makes an interesting psychological character study and is most likely the most complex and most intricate character in the series. Despite never having been to school, Robbie is shown to be very intelligent. He can create complex inventions rivalled only by that of Pixel, he is an accomplished chiseler as shown in Rottenbeard and able to think up ingenious plans in short amounts of time. Despite all of the above, Robbie does have a soft side, and seemingly a desire to be loved and accepted. When shown kindness by others he often reacts with appreciation and softness. When invited to participate he will actually participate, and in certain situations can even show love and care. He shows love and care towards his robotic dog in LazyTown's New Superhero and he shows love toward his little fly in The First Day of Summer. Pre-Clash Biography Little is known of Robbie's history. We have no idea of where he came from or what made him into the character that he is. It is hard to guess how old Robbie is, or what effect his parenting might have had on him. We also do not know how he built his underground lair or acquired his skills in assembling his various gadgets and machines. Despite all of this, he remains an enigmatic and detailed character below the surface. It is made clear in Time to Learn that he has never been to school so it would be logical to assume that he came from a poor background. Notable Actions Nirn Robbie Rotten and Yukari Yakumo are responsible for a great number of Youkai entering the clash, including Utsuho Reiuji, Kanako Yasaka, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Yuuka Kazami, and more. In this same post, it is heavily implied that Robbie already has a base established within Nirn. Robbie makes his first official debut after Yukari returns from her visit to Utsuho and Thomas. It begins with Yukari surprising Robbie with her gapping powers, taking him by surprise. Later, Yukari teases Robbie about how much he despises work, and helps him finish his education, which he still has to complete, albeit at an alarmingly fast pace. The duo work on advanced mathematics while enjoying some kebabs made from others, which Robbie surprisingly seems to have little care that it is made from people. Robbie and Yukari are next seen commanding the army of the dead. The duo instigate their attack on many clashers who received news of this through Aya Shameimaru. When everyone arrived, Robbie opened a portal to let the undead into Nirn. However, the attack failed, even when they had powerful heroes and villains from previous clashes. It was later revealed, however, that it was Yukari's plans from the beginning to fail to season their army for future conflict. Robbie and Yukari are later seen spying on Thomas and Utsuho. Robbie is clearly disgusted by this. Robbie and Yukari are briefly seen with the Shadow Demon, who planned to meet with ???. Finally, at the end of Nirn, Robbie asks Yukari how her plans to have Thomas invade the SDM went. It can be deduced that he provided some form of consoling for her after her double-failiure. Relationships ??? Robbie works for ???. He is generally unappreciated by ??? in favor of the much more powerful Yukari, but he is still a capable minion in his own right. Yukari Yakumo Yukari is Robbie's coworker. He seems to show great fear towards the Youkai, with full knowledge on what she can do to him if he doesn't comply to her orders and what she eats. He seems to show hesitance and reluctance while doing the Youkai's bidding. Trivia *Robbie's theme is the ever popular "We are Number One." It can be heard everywhere. *Despite being an overused meme, Robbie will not be treated as such in the clash. *Robbie will be surprisingly important to the main plot. *He conspired with bullies in a successful plot. The result of the plot is that a four year old Thai-American girl named Madeline Pluto was never born or even conceived. They went back in time to when her parents, Victor and Karen, were dating and broke them up by writing a nasty letter to her mother while pretending to be her father, which caused the two to commit suicide in anger. However, there are rumors that she will be reborn because a middle aged Chinese-American actress named Jennifer Tilly wants children, or more specifically a daughter because she likes the name Madeline. *Due to a recent turn of events in regards to the condition of the actor who played the character, the user of Robbie has decided to discontinue any activity regarding this character out of respects to the original actor, who is now dead. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Memes Category:Frogies Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Newcomers